


Forelsket

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Feels, M/M, The things that happen in Beorn's gardens, all the feels, euphoria, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo ponders his emotions on his first love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

It was completely different from what I thought it might feel like, Bilbo mused as he idly wandered through Beorn’s gardens. He hadn’t thought that falling in love with someone would be like this- no instead, being the rather practical hobbit he’d once been known to be, he had (rather practically) expected that falling in love with someone would be a fairly calming affair with a large amount of happiness on both sides.

What he felt now- well that was altogether a different story, feeling more like the fairytales his mother had told him as a child, where butterflies suddenly popped into existence in his stomach whenever the dark haired king came close, or the general lightness that seemed all encompassing. He would have sworn that had there not been some dreadful dragon not too far off or the all too real threat of Azog chasing after them; that he could quite easily float away in the euphoric bliss that had wrapped around him like a warm winter blanket.

“Are you wandering off my burglar?” A voice rumbled from behind him just loud enough and close enough to make the male start in surprise.

“N-no of course not.” Bilbo Baggins stuttered as he turned to face _his_ King- _his_ , oh well that sounded!

A small smile quirked at the edge of the noble dwarf’s bearded mouth as he moved closer and wrapped strong arms around his tiny copper haired hobbit.

“Good,” he rumbled, “You would not like the consequences if I had to chase you.”

Before the hobbit could retort with a tart reply, he found his lips captured in a deep kiss that sent all those feelings of euphoria back into the forefront of his mind. As Thorin pressed their bodies closer and the hobbit began to return the press of his lips with equal fervor one last coherent thought dashed through his mind,

_Mayhap I should make him chase me next time…._

**Author's Note:**

> Forelsket (Norwegian): The euphoria you experience when you’re first falling in love


End file.
